The Return of the Time Lords
by Genetic324B21
Summary: Cosima, Sarah and Alison are trapped in a parallel universe while the Doctor works to bridge their worlds. Time Lord technology has somehow been stolen and tampered with in this parallel world. Clones are made and memories are beginning to resurface. They have to race against the clock to restore the universes as they were before chaos rips the fabric of time and space
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of the Time Lords**

**Orphan Black/Doctor Who AU**

**by DJ324B21**

**Ch. 1**

Cosima Niehaus walked from her class to the laboratory on her University campus. On the way, she bumped into a fellow student named Scott. She seemed to have her mind on something else. There was something pressing in the back of her mind but she couldn't seem to understand it. She ignored the visions and thoughts long enough to hear Scott calling her name.

"Cosima?" he said. "Cosima, are you alright?"

He tried to reach out for her but she pulled away. "I just feel out of it," Cosima replied. "Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." She laughed almost nervously, as if there was something more behind it. She adjusted her glasses awkwardly and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Okay," Scott said. "Are you heading to the lab?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd get a jump on my thesis paper," she said with a shrug of her delicate shoulders.

He flashed her a dorky smile and nodded his head. "You're going to do great, you'll see," he said. He looked down at the floor to avoid contact with her eyes. Cosima could tell what was behind his gawkiness.

She nodded her head at him. "I bet," she said. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Actually, I'm on my way over to the labs too," he said.

Cosima raised her brow at him. She turns to glance over her shoulder and then to glance over Scott's shoulder. "Weren't you going that way?" she said as she pointed. He shifted his weight nervously and chuckled.

"I guess I remembered that I have to finish something," he said.

"Something? Sounds big," Cosima said behind a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, it is," he said. "I'm doing something top secret for someone."

"Top secret?" she asked as her curiosity was peaked.

"Yeah, this guy came up to me and told me to analyse this," Scott explained as he pulled out a pocket watch from his lab coat pocket. He showed it to Cosima.

"What is this? It's just a watch?" Cosima said with curiosity laced in her voice. She reached out to touch it but Scott pulled away from her.

"I can't let you touch it," he said. "The guy was really specific with what he wanted. I'm getting a hundred bucks out of this."

Cosima smiled tightly. Her eyes follow the watch as it slid back into his pocket. She was intrigued by this watch but the fact that he wouldn't let her touch it was a problem. Why couldn't she touch it? What was the big deal?

"That's great," Cosima finally muttered. "Listen, I need to get going."

As she is about to turn to walk away, Scott latched onto her lab coat. "Cosima, wait," he urged. "Don't tell anyone about the watch. Okay?"

Cosima turned around to look him in the eye. He was scared. Something was scaring him. She nodded her head with worry in her eyes. "I won't," she promised. "Scout's honour."

Scott nodded his head and let her go. Cosima turned around and walked down the hall to the lab. Her head was racing. The inscriptions on the watch seemed alien. It wasn't a language she was familiar with. How did she know it was a language? Again, her thoughts raced through her skull causing her to gain a slight headache. With a sigh, she eased open the laboratory door and made her way to her station.

**Meanwhile**

Sarah Manning is asleep on a train. The bumps don't bother her a bit. Her head is filled with strange dreams as punk music plays loudly in her ears. She is running. She's not sure from what. She's in a war. There are fires, bombs and creatures she's never seen before in her life. They are shooting green lasers from their bodies as people run for their lives. One by one, they die. They are shot and become nothing more than ash on the ground. That's when Sarah realises what she is running from. She's running from a war. The memories are strange.

There is an alien language printed on the side of a large silver building. She rushes inside to run from the carnage outside. With a heavy pant, she runs up a flight of stairs. She can feel her feet hit the cold, hard steel. She can feel the cold against her skin. A door came into view. She ran to it. She could read the characters. The language was clear to her. She places her hand on the writing. _Time and Relative Dimension in Space_ it read.

She is about to open the door when the train makes a sudden stop. Sarah is shaken out of her dream with force.

"Shit!" she yells out.

Next to her is a mother with her young son. She gave Sarah a displeasing look in which Sarah replied, "Sorry," with a sour expression.

Once outside, Sarah tries to shake the dream but she can't. It's haunting her. Time and Relative Dimension in Space ran through her head. She tries her best to let go of the dream. She makes her way to a payphone which has become quite the oddity.

Sarah picks up the receiver and inserts the last of her change into the phone. As she speaks into the phone, a woman is sobbing. Sarah turns her head to investigate. All she sees is the woman pacing. Her tears are a distraction from her conversation.

"Can I at least talk to her, yeah?" she asked. There was a pause. Upset by the answer, Sarah hangs up the phone and leans against the wall. She tilts her head to stare at the crying woman. She was dressed up and had her hair up in a bun. Sarah couldn't keep her eyes off her. It was as if some unknown force was pulling her closer.

The closer she got, the louder her heart beat. She wasn't sure what was going on. She was about to ask the woman if she was okay when she noticed the woman had removed her high heels and placed them near her purse.

Sarah moved closer still. The woman turned around to reveal her face. Sarah was staring into her own eyes. Everything this woman was, it was Sarah. She double took and was about to run, however, a train was making it's way down the tracks. The woman heard the train and she turned to greet it.

Sarah cringed as the woman jumped. Through the chaos and confusion, Sarah's mind raced. _What just happened?_ She thought. Her eyes scanned the platform. She targeted the woman's purse. There was a curious nature to Sarah. She rushed to it and snatched it up from the floor before anyone was the wiser.

**London, England 1889**

The TARDIS lands safely in a dark, quiet slum in London. The doors open slowly to reveal the Doctor. He steps out in his polished shoes, tweed jacket and red bow tie. The sky is dark overhead as the clouds get ready to release their showers on an unsuspecting town below.

The Doctor makes his way down the street. He greets people as he walks alone down the cobble stone pathway. He reaches his destination. On the door it read: _Madame Vastra's Detective Service. _The Doctor knocks on the door. In a few moments, he is greeted by a large looking man who looked much like a giant potato.

"Finally you are here," he said in a low voice.

"Well, it's lovely to see you too Strax! It took me a while what with saving the universe and all," the Doctor replied. "Is Vastra in?"

Strax nodded his head and opened the door wider allowing the Doctor entrance. Sympathy no. 25 by Mozart plays loudly. As he walks inside, Strax attempted to take his coat.

"Oh, no thank you," the Doctor said with a smile.

Strax tilts his head. "Is it not human custom to removes one's coat before entering the home of another?"

"Well, yes, if I were wearing a coat," the Doctor explained. "This is a jacket. It's different some how. I don't really question it."

Strax grumbled something and made his way out of the room leaving the Doctor to wait for Vastra. He took a seat and waited for her in her palour. He enjoyed the music very much. He tapped his foot along to the violins and inhaled the melody. He began to practice a sympathy with his hands.

As he was doing so, Vastra entered the room. "Are you quite entertained?" she asked.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and jumped from his chair. "Ah yes!" he exclaimed. "Madame Vastra! I need your help!"

"You do know it's rude to show up unannounced and then ask for a favour, do you not?" she asked with a disapproving tone.

"I know you hate this but this is very important," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eye. She could tell he was serious. His eyes pierced her very core. "This could rip the very fabric of existence as we know it if we don't help."

Vastra shook her head. "Well, what is it? What exactly is going on, Doctor?!" she demanded.

"The Time Lords," he said slowly. "We-I-They are-" His voice trails off for a moment as he gathers his thoughts. "I know there are more," is all he could mutter.

As a concerto fluttered through the open air, Vastra's eyes were wide with disbelief. "What is that I can do?" she asked.

"You are going to help me open up a passage to a parallel universe," he said.

"That's not possible," she argued. "You said that could-"

"I know what I said but there is a way," the Doctor assured her. "It's dangerous but it must be done."

"How do you know about these Time Lords?" she asked.

"I can feel them," was all he said.

**Minnesota, USA**

Cosima reaches into her bag and retrieves a pink mobile. A text message appears: _Has she replied to you yet? -AH_

Cosima shakes her head at the mobile. Impatiently she taps her foot on the floor wondering what to even say. If she told her that she hadn't heard a word, that could cause her to panic. She didn't want that. However, there was no other way around it. Cosima's fingers traced the letters before she decided to finally type out the message: _No, she hasn't but I'm sure she'll reply soon. There's no need to worry. -CN_

Not even a minute later, a new message appears: _This isn't like her. -AH_

Cosima nimbly typed in her message: _It's going to be fine. I'll let you know the minute I get in contact with her. -CN_

With that, she pocketed the mobile and made her way to her home. She placed ear buds into her ears and played underground music that only she knows of. She liked it that way. Her own personal thing that no one else could touch. As she waited for the bus, her mobile went off again. She fishes for it and takes it out of her bag. A text message appeared: _As she replied to you? -KO_

Cosima sighed as she stared at the text message. "Goddamn it," she said out loud to no one.

_I told AH that I would let you know. The second I hear from her, you will both know. -CN_

With that, she shoved the mobile back into her bag and mounted the bus. Loud beats rattled her mind as she moved to the back of the bus. She found a quiet seat and sat down. She leaned her head back against the bus chair and allowed herself to close her eyes.

There is fire, people screaming and running for their lives through red and silver streets. There is ash in the wind and Cosima is in the center of a war. In her hand is an odd device. It glows red at the tip and seems like a tool. She some how knew how to use it. She turned around on a dime to face a monster. Something alien she had never seen before. It had no face but it had an eye stock. It was glowing blue. It turned on her as if it were scanning her.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"SHIT!" Cosima yelled. She pointed to the tool at the creature and the tool seemed to chase it off for a moment. It gave Cosima enough time to turn around and run. She ran down the street as people around her died. The ash was clouding her path and clouding her lungs. She knew where to go however. She ran to this place.

The cold, hard, silver building was a safe place for now. She ran to it and threw open the door. She ran up the flights of stairs and felt as each one was heavy under her feet. She could feel the cold. She could feel everything. There she was. Her heart racing. She was near a door. A special door. She knew how special it was.

There was an alien language. She traced her hands over it. _Time and Relative Dimension in Space, __read. "Time travel," she mumbled. "I can get out of here."_

_ She opened the door and the light flooded her sight. As the bus jolted her out of her dream, Cosima yelped as she is woken up. She gathered her things and rushed out of the bus to her flat. Once there, she forces her front door open and falls into her bed._

_ She is out of breath as if she were running. The language, it was the same as the one on the watch. This time, she could read it. She knew exactly what it said. How could that be? She shook it off._

___It's a dream, __she thought, ____you're curious about the watch so you made up a story. You have to concentrate on bigger things, like, why are their clones of you. That would be a good thing to figure out, Cosima._

_After giving herself a pep talk, she got up from her bed and made her way to her computer. She brought it to life and sat down. She checked her email. Nothing special. She sighed as she clicked back to her work. She was having enough trouble concentrating at school. This was just an added stress. _

_ Even as she worked, the alien language, world and creatures seemed real. She could not shake the feeling that she had lived that dream. She could not get rid of the gut feeling she was having. It was __starting to rip her apart. _

_**Meanwhile, in Toronto**_

_Sarah Manning makes her way into a dive bar in downtown. She moves her way through the crowd to secure a seat at the bar. She sits down and thinks back to not only the dream but the woman she saw. She fishes inside the dead woman's purse. She finds a wallet and fumbles through it. She finds the identification card she was hunting for. _

_ She turns the card around in her hands. She read the name on the card to herself, ____Elizabeth Childs. __It was alien to her. She was staring at her own face but the hair was wrong. It wasn't her but at the same time it was. She began to wonder if this woman was somehow her twin sister. _

_ Before her thoughts could go further, her foster brother Felix came up behind her. "So you finally show your face around here after all this time," he mocks._

_ Sarah jumped at his presence. "Fee, you scared the shit out of me," she said as she punched him in the shoulder. "I've had a bad day."_

_ "Oh, do you want to tell me about it?" he asked._

_ "I saw someone kill herself," Sarah explained. "She jumped in front of a train."_

_ "Ew, a jumper?" he repeated with disgust._

_ "Fee, she looked just like me," she confessed with a sigh. "It's just not possible. Look at this."_

_ Sarah tossed over the ID card to Felix who caught it mid-flight. He looked down at it and then compared it to Sarah's face. "Yeah, this does look exactly like you," he said. "Well, it's you with a nice haircut."_

_ "Yeah, well, she's dead now," Sarah said._

_ "Hold on, you robbed her body?" Felix asked._

_ "No, she left her purse on the platform," Sarah said defensively._

_ "Right because that's so different," Felix scoffed. "You know she could be your sister. You could have a chance here to figure out who you really are."_

_ "I don't have a sister," Sarah said as she shook her head. "I'm no one special, Fee. I'm just me. Listen, she has keys here to her flat. I'm going to go there."_

_ "Oh? Are you going to rob more of her shit?" he asked sarcastically._

_ She gave him a dirty look and got up to her feet. "Say what you want, this might be a great thing. I can just pretend to be her for a while, get some money and we could get out of here."_

_ "Great plan," Felix said. "Alright, well, let me know how your descent into madness goes."_

_**Meanwhile in Suburbia**_

_ Alison Hendrix exhaled and paced in her kitchen. The pink mobile is in her hand. She hasn't been able to put it down. She's worried. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. She stares vacantly outside her kitchen window. She held the pink mobile close to her chest. There was no word at all from Cosima. She continued to worry._

_ "Alison?" a voice calls her name. _

_ She turns around to see her husband, Donnie, standing in the door way. "Donnie," Alison acknowledges him. "I didn't see you there."_

_ "Are you okay?" he asked._

_ "Yes, I'm fine," Alison replied. She shakes her head and lowers the mobile to her side. "I'm just very tired. I'm going to go to bed a little early tonight."_

_ "I just tucked the kids in," Donnie said. "Are you sure you want to turn in this early?"_

_ Alison read the kitchen clock, it read ____9:05pm. __She nodded her head at him. "Yes, I have to get an early start tomorrow. I have to take the kids to soccer practice after school and you know how much that takes out of me."_

_ With that, Alison retreated to her bedroom. As she made her way up the stairs, she began to feel a wave a nostalgia ran through her body. She felt as if she had done this before. Not climb her stairs, but the stairs. They seemed so different with each step she took. Once she got to the top, she was disorientated. It was as if she were expecting to be somewhere else. _

_ She sighed and made her way quietly to her room. She shut the door and got ready for bed. She was very meticulous with her things and her routines. Donnie would joke and say that she was a classic OCD case. She would ignore him and go about her rituals._

_ As she slipped into her pajamas, she wanted to reach out to Beth. She wanted to send her a message. She stopped herself. She shook her head. She made her way to her bed and slid into the sheets. Her head was racing and she couldn't stop it. There were a few thoughts that made no sense whatsoever._

_ Finally, she closed her eyes. She was drifting to sleep. Her dreams were instantly odd. She was somewhere else. The planet was different, the air was different and there was a hint of ash in the air. She began to choke on it. Alison frantically examined her surroundings only to be horrified by what she witnessed. A woman screamed near here. With a shot of green light, she was nothing but ash. Alison's eyes grew large with concern. She placed her hand over her mouth._

_ She ran. She wasn't sure where she was going but her legs were taking her somewhere else. The creatures were blocking her way. They hassled a man and pushed him down to the floor. Alison made her towards them and instinct took over. _

_ In her pocket, she felt something. She pulled it out. It was a long silver tool with a pink light at __the tip. She curiously handled in her hands. She pointed it over to one of the creatures that were killing people. She turned it on and it made a loud sonic noise. _

_ "EXTERMIN-" the creature's speech was cut off._

_ "EXTERMINATE THE TIME LORDS!" said another creature as it began to float towards Alison. She screamed and ran past them as the green shots were fired at her. Alison could feel her heart pounding in her chest but it was unlike anything she's ever felt before. It was two distinct heart beats. She could feel them both pounding in her chest. She felt as if she was going to collapse on the floor. _

_ She finally reached a silver door. It was a large silver building. She had felt she had seen this place before. She threw open the door without much thought and made her way up stairs. She passed by a shiny surface where she could see herself in the mirror-like exterior. Her eyes were wide as she looked at herself. She walked over to her reflection and put her hands up to touch it. _

_ She was wearing her normal colours of pink and white but the clothing was so strange on her. She didn't understand what she was wearing. It was completely alien to her. She shook her head and decided to continue her climb up the stairs. As she ran, she felt that wave of nostalgia again. It swept over her and she didn't understand why._

_ Finally, she reached another door. On top, the alien language read: __Time and Relative Dimension in Space__. "What?" she asked herself. _

_ She placed her hands on the door. The door opened to her touch. There was a blinding light that encompassed her surroundings. She shielded her eyes from the bright light. Finally, it subsided and there was a long corridor in front of her. Alison made her way down the corridor. Finally she saw someone she recognized but his face was different. He was gaunt and tall wearing clothes that seemed to be out of Victorian London. She furrowed her brow at him._

_ "Go, get inside and go," he motioned to the silver tubes. "You have to leave now. Stay safe, please, just stay safe."_

_ Alison was about to say something but all that came out was, "Doctor."_

_ That's when Donnie came into the room and tripped over his own two feet. She jolted up in bed to see him biting his lip. "Sorry," he said._

_ She gave him a sour look and fell back into bed. She laid in bed with her eyes open. She was far away from her husband and kids. She was somewhere else and it felt like she was even someone else. "Donnie?" she called to him._

_ "Yeah?" he whispered._

_ "Do you know what a Time Lord is?" she asked._

_ Donnie shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied. "Where did you hear that?"_

_ "Oh, nothing, was on a show I was watching earlier," she lied. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Good night."_

_ With that, Alison rolled over in bed and curled up into a tight ball. She tired to close her eyes and get back to sleep but all she could see was that man's face. The man she called 'Doctor'._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of the Time Lords**

**Ch. 2**

Sarah found herself in yet another dream. That night, she had slept close to Felix. She was afraid to be alone. She was going to go to the dead woman's flat but she decided to give it a go in the daylight.

She tossed and turned in bed while in her mind, she was in some kind of space ship. She looked around at all the alien technology and was baffled by it. At the same time, her body moved over to the controls without much thought. It was as if she had done this before.

She looked into a monitor and saw her reflection for the first time. She was wearing old clothing from perhaps the turn of the century. She took a glance down at herself and she enough, that's how she was dressed. Confused, she hit a button on a console and the ship came to a stop.

The doors opened and in front of her was a man wearing a leather jacket. He had short hair and the largest ears she had ever seen on anyone. He smiled at her and offered her his hand. She took it and was led out of the ship onto what seemed like turn of the century London.

"Welcome," he greeted. "I hope the trip wasn't too much for you to handle."

"No," Sarah replied. "The war is what was too much to handle."

The man nodded his head. "Well, we lost a lot of people during the Time War. I can't even begin to forget it but we made it. We're the last Time Lords. Did your sisters make it?"

Sarah shook her head. "I'm not even sure," she said. "I lost contact after you helped me steal this TARDIS."

The man laughed. "No, I think the TARDIS stole you."

Sarah laughed at this. She wasn't sure why it was funny. "She's been giving me some hassles," Sarah confessed. "However, it's tolerable, yeah?"

He nodded his head. "Well, come now, Sarah," he said. "We have to go enjoy the planet Earth."

"Alright, Doctor, I'll take you up on that," she said with smile.

The dream faded as the sun crept it's way over Sarah's sleeping form. Felix shifted next to her and began to spoon her.

"No," Felix said in his sleep. "Mrs. S, no, just give me five more minutes."

Sarah jolted in bed and pushed her brother aside. She rushed to the bathroom and was about to slam the door. She cussed when she realised that there was no door.

"Bloody hell Fee!" Sarah shouted. "Get a bloody door here! There's no privacy, yeah?"

Felix stirred in bed and finally opened his eyes. "You don't have to crash here if you don't like my décor."

"Yeah, well, it's obnoxious," Sarah sloppily countered.

"What is wrong with you?" Felix asked. "That's not the usually witty combat I'd expect from you."

Sarah ignored him for a moment while she brushed her teeth. Finally, she thought she'd ask. "Fee, do you know what a Time Lord is?"

Felix rose from his bed and walked over to Sarah. He leaned on the door frame and allowed the beads to drape over him. He tiled his head and thought about her question. He put a finger to his mouth as if he was about to say something important but all that came out was, "No, sorry."

Sarah shot him a displeasing look and returned to brushing her teeth.

"Where did you hear that term anyway?" Felix asked.

Sarah spit out her toothpaste and washed out her mouth. She lifted her head from his sink, turned to him and said, "In a dream. But the dream was more like memories. I was this mad woman in a box. It was like those police boxes from the 60's, yeah? Weird. In the dream there was a man, he was a mad man with a box too. I called him the Doctor. He talked to me about a Time War and a TARDIS. I couldn't really understand what was going on but in my gut, it's like I know."

"So first you see someone jump in front of a train and now this?" Felix demanded.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I'm no one special. I think these are all just dreams and I'm making it into more than I should."

Suddenly, the pink mobile that Sarah found in Beth's purse alerted her that there was a new text waiting. Felix looked over at the mobiles. "She had two mobiles? Who the hell does that?" Felix asked.

"I dunno," Sarah replied. "I'm sure she has a reason but whoever she is in contact with is a pain in the ass. They text constantly, Fee."

"Answer them," Felix suggested.

Sarah bit her lower lip and shook her head. The mobile was in her hands and she read the text. _Where the hell are you? Why aren't you answering a single one of my texts? Me and AH are worried. I need you to be ready for KO. -CN_

"Whoever it is, they speak in code," Sarah said. "Not great code, I'm guessing these are initials. But Felix, this could be something really dodgy."

"We're done our fair share of dodgy shit," Felix reminded her. "I would just reply and say you are fine. If you want this girl's life, you have to play the part."

Sarah knew he was right. She figured she had to use the dead girl's initials but what if she went by a different name? "Felix, what if she went by a different name? I can't text them her initials. EC might not be right. She could have gone by Liz, Lizzy, Beth or any other nickname that comes from the name Elizabeth."

"I would just put down BC," Felix said with a shrug of his shoulders. "If you were an Elizabeth, I know you would go by Beth."

"That's not great logic," Sarah said shaking her head. "She's not me but fine. She does look like a Beth rather than an Elizabeth."

Sarah's fingers typed out a message and sent it: _Sorry, I was late for a train. -BC_

She tossed the phone back into the purse. Felix walked over the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" he asked.

"How English of you," Sarah replied. "But yeah, I'll take some."

**Meanwhile in Minnesota**

Cosima's pink mobile started to vibrate. She took her eyes away from her microscope to peak at the message. She was expecting it to be from Alison but was pleasantly surprised to see the message was from Beth.

She furrowed her brow at the message. It was short and confusing. Cosima was about to call but she decided not to. There was a lot of commotion in the lab that day. A new girl named Delphine had moved into the table across from her and was having a shouting match with another girl in French.

Cosima sighed at the noise and typed in a message: _What's that even supposed to mean? Look, did you meet the German yet or what? You know? KO? She's waiting. -CN_

With another heavy sigh, Cosima tossed the phone aside and continued her work while Delphine shouted at the other woman.

**London England, 1889**

Vastra and Jenny followed the Doctor to a specific location. He explained that there was a rip in Time and Space in that location. He not only had to patch it up but he had to bring the other Time Lords back.

"How many Time Lords is it?" Vastra asked.

"Oh, it was only 3 of them," the Doctor replied. "All sisters. You know how Time Lords are created. Basically cloning. They all lived together back home. I knew them all. Very sweet girls. One of them was a little rough around the edges. I remember she called me a wanker once."

Vastra laughed. "Well, it's good to know these are good people. I wouldn't want another Master on our hands."

"Oh no," the Doctor said while dismissively waving his hands. "They are nothing like the Master."

"Do you wish to mate with them so you can produce many more Time Lords, sir?" Strax asked inappropriately.

The Doctor turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at him. "No," he replied earnestly. "That wasn't in the plans."

"Doctor, what do you plan to do once we get the rip?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied. "Something fantastic I'm sure."

"That's him," Vastra said shaking her head. "Always putting us in danger without much of a plan."

The Doctor chuckled. "And here I thought you lot would be used to that!" He smiled at them as they reached it. It was Hyde Park. More specifically, the entrance to Hyde Park. Vastra and Jenny looked to the Doctor with confusion while Strax stood idly by.

"This is the place we need to be?" Vastra asked.

"Indeed it is," the Doctor assured her. "One more thing, I have a bit of a friend com-"

"Hello sweetie!" a voice called out.

Everyone turned their head to see River Song appearing from what seemed like no where. Strax was alarmed. "Who is this boy? Should I shoot him?"

"Calm down, Strax!" Vastra demanded.

Strax was at ease but he still had his eye on River. She smiled at him and moved closer to the Doctor. She pecked him on the cheek and smiled at him brightly. "It's good to see you," she said. "Did you miss me at all?"

The Doctor turned to River. "How can I miss you if you are hardly ever gone?" he said with a wink.

River smiled at him and turned her attention to the rip. She shook her head. "Nope, I don't see a thing."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. As the green light came to life, the rip became visible. "There we are," he said excitedly as he pocketed his screwdriver. "That should make it visible. We have to open this."

"That is more than I bargained for," River said with a hint of worry in her voice.

**Toronto, Present Day**

Sarah received the message from Cosima and was about to throw the mobile into the trash but Felix stopped her.

"Whose the German?" Felix asked.

"Why are you asking me like I know what the fuck that is?" Sarah said harshly.

"Touchy," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Just answer her. If you have no idea what she's talking about, just pretend. Here allow me."

With that, Felix took the mobile away from Sarah and began to type: _I'm really sorry that the German is waiting on me but I honestly haven't seen her. -BC_

Felix tossed the phone back to Sarah. "That's how it's done."

Sarah read the message and leaned back in her chair. "This makes it sound like I know what the hell she is going on about when I really don't," she complained.

"Don't be a whiner," he warned. "Of course you don't know what's going on but Beth Childs does. Speaking of her, aren't you going to her flat?"

"I am," Sarah replied. "I guess I'll do it now."

Sarah got up from her seat. She gathered her things, said good bye to Felix and walked down to the bus station to get to the flat. Whilst she was on the bus, she listened to her music and leaned back in her bus seat. It wasn't a long ride but one that would require a bit of a journey.

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander. She thought back to the man she saw. The Doctor she called him. She wasn't sure who he was or even what he was but she could remember him. It wasn't as if she was dreaming, she remembered him.

She remembered a world where there was an orange sky, snow-capped mountains, fields of red grass, and trees with silver leaves. The leaves would reflect the sunlight in the morning causing the forests to look like raging fires. She also remembered a place where the forests were green and the fields were golden. She remembered red deserts and a dry climate. It felt as if she were on the Serengeti.

She was there. The sky was open overhead and she could hear children playing. Everyone was dressed oddly and even she was dressed in an alien fashion. An older woman's voice called out to her over the roar of children, "Aurora! Aurora!"

Sarah turned around to see the older woman jogging to her. "Aurora! How many times do I have to remind you that class starts now! Get a move on! You have a course with that handsome fellow, the Doctor. He's aging well."

"He's an old man," Sarah complained.

"There is a lot to learn from your elders," the older woman said. "Come on, here are the books you needed. Now, get a move on."

Sarah looked down at the books. They were in the same strange language that she had seen in her dreams before. However, before she could get much further, the bus came to a stop and it was her stop.

She stepped out of the bus and as it drove away, she walked a few blocks to her destination. She found the dead woman's flat and walked up the stairs and used her key. The door opened slowly. Sarah poked her head in. "Hello?" she called out.

There was no reply. Sarah decided it was safe to venture further inside. Once inside, she walked over to the kitchen area and looked around. "First this and then the weird dreams," she scoffed. "It's like I'm not even human. I can feel two heart beats. Who the hell has two hearts?"

Sarah realised she was talking to herself and shook her head. She turned around to face the fridge and hanging off a magnet was a note from a man named Paul. "She had a boyfriend?" she said out loud again.

She took the note in her hands and read it. He was gone until Tuesday on a trip. "Good," she said as she slammed the note back onto the fridge. "Stay out of town." 

She took her bags and walked over to the bedroom. She stripped her clothes and got into the shower. Felix's flat was nice and all but it didn't have much privacy to offer her. As the hot water hit her skin, she thought back to the dream and to the pink mobile.

"This is all too weird," she said to herself. "What is going on with my life?"

**Toronto, Canada**

Alison took her kids to school and for a moment she sat in her mini-van and looked up at the sky. She wasn't sure why she was staring off but she was. If felt as if something was going to come through the a crack in the atmosphere. She laughed at her sensation. It was already nuts she was having dreams about some mad man.

She started the car when her pink mobile started to blink and vibrate. She noticed the number was Cosima's. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Alison, Beth texted me but it was really weird," Cosima stated. "It doesn't really sound like her. You think something's up?"

"What exactly did she say?" Alison asked with concern in her voice.

"Um, well, she mentioned something about missing a train," Cosima replied. "Doesn't that strike you as odd since she has a car?"

"Yes," Alison said. "But maybe she had a reason. What else was weird?"

"Just her way of speech," Cosima said. "I don't know. Maybe it's nothing. I was going to call her but I was in the middle of a lab."

"I can call her if you want," Alison offered. "I need to talk to her anyway."

"Hold off on that," Cosima said.

"Why? I can just call her right now," Alison said.

"She's at work or at least she should be," Cosima reminded her.

"Right," Alison mumbled. "Okay, well, just keep in contact with her. I need to get home and get the kid's snacks ready for after soccer practice."

"Alright," Cosima said. "I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks," Alison said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later. Thanks for letting me know about Beth."

"Anytime," Cosima said before she hung up.

Alison put her mobile away and put her hands on her steering wheel. She pulled out of her parking spot and made her way home. Once there, she got to work on getting snacks ready. In the kitchen, Alison moves from the counter to the fridge with expert precession. She kept herself busy for about two hours.

She left the kitchen to take an hour break on the couch before she had to clean. She shook her head trying to shake away the feeling of sleepiness. She hadn't slept much the night before. The same thoughts plaguing her mind. She thought back to the dream.

It all rushed back, the orange sky over head, the silver leaf trees and everything that made home, home. She felt as if that was home. Not where she was now. Where she was now was just a pretend home. She quickly snapped herself out of it and got up.

She began to think that a break was not a good idea. She had to keep herself active. She looked around the living room and found her work out DVD. She shrugged her shoulders and left to change into her work out clothes.

**Minnesota**

Cosima finally had a break from studies, papers and work. She took out the latest science journal and laid down in her bed. She read for about 10 minutes before her eyelids became heavy. She tried her best to keep her eyes open but she couldn't. The night before had taken everything she had. She was exhausted.

She drifted back to a place where she could have sworn she had been before. In the dream, she was in a world with an orange sky. It was home. She could hear children playing and an older woman yelling out a name. It was 'Aurora'. The name was familiar. Not in a science way but she knew the name as someone. She could associate it with a face. Her face. No, it wasn't her. Someone who looked like her.

Cosima turned her head. She saw someone who looked like her but wasn't her. Instantly her head remembered that she was a clone. However, this wasn't that feeling. Not entirely anyway.

"Cosima! Come here!" the older woman called.

Cosima rushed over. "Yes mom?" Cosima asked.

"Can you please tell your sister to get going? Why can't she be more like you?" the older woman whom she called mom said.

Cosima smiled. "Come on, Aurora," Cosima said as she held out her hand. "Let's get to class."

They held hands for a moment as they walked to class. Cosima and this girl, Aurora were walking down a dirt path. She grumbled something under her breath but Cosima couldn't catch it. "What's that?" she asked.

"Why are we walking?" the girl complained.

"Well, it's right there. We all live pretty close to the Academy," Cosima said. "Look, we're here already. Come on, the Doctor isn't going to wait for you!"

"He has a time machine doesn't he? He can wait for me!" Aurora protested.

"No he doesn't," Cosima said. "You know what it takes to get your own TARDIS. Come on, just get inside."

It was the large silver building she was in when she had the other dream. She was sure of it. However, instead of going up stairs, they walked into a lift. The lift took them down to a lower level. The doors opened to reveal a long hallway. It was very plain looking and seemed to go on forever. Cosima and Aurora walked down the long hallway to a door that opened for them automatically.

Inside, the Doctor was getting ready to teach his course. Aurora took a seat in the back while Cosima made her way to the front of the class. Everything was so vivid. It was as if she knew everything that was going to be taught. This was a high level medical course and she wondered how her sister got into the same class with her. However, the information that Cosima had in her mind did not reflect human medicine. There was non-sense there about two hearts.

This didn't seem to phase the Cosima who was sitting in that classroom. She was looking at one of the greatest elders her people had ever known, the Doctor. A memory crept up on her, this scene switched to another in which the Doctor is exiled. There is a trial. The Doctor was defending his choices but each time his excuses were ignored.

Cosima was sitting in the court room. She wasn't sure why she was there but she looked to the Doctor as a grandfather figure. This man meant a lot to her. She didn't want to see him Exiled. He would have to stay on Earth. Next to her, is another girl. It's not Aurora. The girl had bangs much like Alison did. She was also in pinks and whites. Cosima's mind was starting to reject these thoughts as memories and now they were just dreams to her.

The girl who looked like Alison turned to her and whispered, "Do you honestly think he needs to be exiled for this?"

Cosima shook her head. "No," she said as she spoke with her hands. "They shouldn't do this. They can't do this."

"I don't want him to go but he did break the law," Alison said.

"So? He did it for a good reason," Cosima argued.

"Getting involved is just not what we do," Alison retorted.

Cosima sighed and sank into her chair. There was no getting through to her that what the Doctor did had to be done and that it was unfair for him to lose his human companions. The trial scene faded and was replaced by another dream.

Cosima was holding her sister's hand. This was Aurora. She felt her hand in hers. She held on tight. She felt another hand in her hand. She turned to see Alison holding her hand. "Cosima, it's started! They're coming!" she yelled.

"The Daleks are coming!" someone outside screamed. "Everyone stay indoors!"

"There's nothing we can do?" someone else shouted.

From inside, Cosima shook her head and ran with her sisters. "We have to get ready for battle," Cosima said. "The Doctor is coming back."

"How are we supposed to help the Doctor?" Aurora asked.

"Well, we have our strengths," Cosima replied. She turned to the girl who looked like Alison, "Rise, is one of the best soldiers we have. And you, Aurora, have the rebellious attitude and street skills we need to win this. Mix this with my intelligence and wit, I'd say we have a winning team."

"If we die, I'm going to be really mad at you," Aurora said.

They wore armor that Cosima had never seen before in her life. As they run outside, their feet make heavy sounds as they move from their station. In the distance, the Doctor stood. He wasn't the same man Cosima remembered from the trail. That was the last time she had laid eyes on him. There he was with a new face. She was shocked.

"Ah! Finally, you three show up," the Doctor said.

"What do you want us to do?" Cosima asked ignoring his statement.

"I'm going to lead you out into battle," he said. "We are going to win this war and we are going to protect our home!"

Cosima cheered as did her sisters. Behind her, there was a roar of other soldiers. She was nervous. There was a sinking feeling in the center of her stomach. She was going to war and she wasn't sure if she was going to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of the Time Lords**

**Ch. 3**

**Toronto, Canada**

Sarah spent the night at Beth's flat. During the night, her mind drifted. There were images of war, people dying and once again she could hear the screams overhead. She was firing a weapon of some sort. The way Sarah moved her body was unreal, even to her.

There were two other girls who looked exactly like Sarah. She cocked her head. Her human mind was wondering if one of these girls was Beth but no, she didn't think so. She knew them. She couldn't put a name to them but she knew them.

"Cosima!" the girl with bangs shouted. "Get down!"

She pushed the one named Cosima to the floor. An explosion erupted behind them. "Thanks, Rise," Cosima said.

"EXTERMINATE!" came a voice from overhead.

"Dalek scum!" Rise shouted as she fired her weapon. However, a green laser shot from the thing she called a 'Dalek'. It disarmed her which caused her to quickly remove a pistol-like gun from her belt.

"We have to run!" Sarah yelled. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Where? Where are we going to run, Aurora?" Cosima asked.

"Over there!" Rise pointed. "We move forward."

She shot a fire at the Dalek causing it to fall from the sky in an explosion. She motioned for them to follow her through the battlefield. Cosima stopped along the way to help a wounded man. He was bleeding from his leg and his head was injured. She bent down next to him and removed her sonic screwdriver from her pocket. Sarah knew what she was doing. She knew exactly what that silver object with the red light was in her hand.

Cosima passed it over the man's leg healing it as much as she could. The man smiled at her. "Cosima," he said weakly. He placed his hand on her face. He brushed her hair with his other hand. "Thank you."

"It's going to be okay," Cosima said. "Rest now." Cosima placed her hands over his eyes and had him lay down. She shook her head as she stood up. "Let's go."

She began to walk away as Rise followed her. "Are you sure you are just going to leave him to die?"

"I have to," Cosima said. "The extent of his injuries are too much. He's exhausted his regenerations as well. I'm almost certain of it."

Sarah wondered how Cosima knew that man so well. Was he a lover? Before she was able to get her answer, an alarm clock went off near the bed. Sarah rolled over and smacked it repeatedly until it fell to the floor in a mangled mess.

She crawled out of the bed and made her way to the shower. Once she was done, she decided to look through Beth's closet. "Ugh," she said out loud as she pushed the clothes around. She looked over the Paul's clothes. "More ugh."

She left the closet and made her way around the house. She had to learn as much as she could about Beth before she could assume her life. Sarah looked around for anything she could use, pictures and videos were just fine. She found several photo albums and home movies under the telly. She took a few of the DVDS and played them.

She sat for hours studying Beth. Beth was her subject and she had to become her. She mimicked her speech, her body movements and everything that made Beth, Beth. She felt wrong but she there wasn't a price too high to pay for her daughter.

**Suburban Toronto**

"Aly?" Donnie called. "Come on! The kids have to get to practice again today! Not to mention school!"

Alison rose from her bed and mumbled. She stumbled to the door way after another restless night filled with dreams of adventure. She didn't understand why these dreams were pressing down on her. Once she got to the door frame, she had to use it to hold herself up. She puffed a small strand of hair off her face as she called down, "I'll be right there!"

"Hurry! I'm gonna be late for work!" Donnie yelled. "Oh, no time! I have to go!"

"Okay," Alison called out. "Take-" Before Alison could finish her sentence, Donnie had shut the front door. He was gone. He left Alison, again, to take care of the kids on her own. She sighed, "Take care you big oaf."

Alison got dressed, went downstairs, took her kids to school and once she was home, she tried to keep herself busy. She had to keep her mind off of her own thoughts. She moved to the fridge and realised that she already made them snacks for their practice the day before. There was a light rain so the practice had to be canceled.

`She closed the fridge door and shook her head. There was only so much for Alison to do at home. The house was clean, the snacks were done, there was nothing else for her to do. She didn't want her mind to be idle. She tapped her finger on the counter and removed her pink mobile from her drawer. She dialed Cosima.

"Hello?" Cosima answered.

"This is going to sound insane but I have to keep myself occupied because my mind is racing," Alison blurted. "What is going on here? I just want my life back and now I'm having these dreams that I can't explain. You're in the them and there's another girl. She sure as hell isn't Beth. She doesn't act like Beth!"

"Alison," Cosima said. "Take a breath. What dreams? What's going on?"

"Cosima, I keep having these dreams where I'm on a planet," Alison explained. "It's not Earth and I know that this place is really home. I keep trying to shake it all off but I can't. It's like this life was just given to me. God, what the hell?"

"The sky, what colour is it?" Cosima asked.

"What difference does that make?"

"Humour me," she urged.

"Orange," Alison replied.

Cosima was silent for a moment. "There has to be something to this," she said. "There's no way this is possible. Maybe they implanted memories into us."

"What?" Alison gasped.

"I'm having the same dreams," Cosima said. "Time-"

"Don't tell me," Alison stopped her. "Time Lords, Time War, Da-"

"Leks." Cosima finished her sentence.

Alison placed her hand on her face and shook her head. "No, there is not more to this," she said. "What does this all mean?"

"I'm not sure but I saw someone yesterday with an interesting artifact," Cosima stated. "It was a watch."

"How is that important?" Alison asked.

"Well, this watch was a pocket watch and it had the language I keep seeing in my dreams on it so I'd say it holds some kind of answer to the puzzle. I have to find out what it is," Cosima replied.

"Good luck to you and please call me the moment you know what is going on!" Alison urged.

"I will," Cosima promised. "Take care, Alison."

**Minnesota**

Cosima rushed from her class where she had just hung up with Alison over to the laboratory. She was hunting for Scott but found no one. Discouraged, Cosima left the lab only to run into the French student, Delphine. Delphine's books flew to the floor as they bodies collided. "Oh shit," Cosima muttered. "I'm so sorry."

Delphine smiled at her. "It's quite alright," she assured her. "No harm done."

Cosima helped her pick up her books and all of her papers. Delphine's transcript was the last thing left and it was open. Cosima glanced over it with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. However, Delphine picked up the transcript quickly with a blush.

"You have killer grades," Cosima blurted out with a sly smile.

"T-Thank you," Delphine said.

They smiled at one another for a moment before she had to ask, "Have you seen Scott anywhere?"

Delphine shook her head. "I have not," she replied. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she lied. "I just need to talk to him about a project."

"If I see him, I shall tell him you are looking for him?" she offered.

Cosima nodded. "That would be great," she said with another big smile.

"You're Cosima, correct?" Delphine asked.

"Yeah, and you're Delphine right?" Cosima replied.

She nodded her head. "Enchantée," Delphine greeted with a smile.

"Enchantée," Cosima greeted her in return with a large smile.

As Delphine walked away, Cosima found herself staring at her until she was out of her view. She shook her head and continued down the hallway in search of Scott.

**London 1889**

"Oh sweetie," River sighed. "Are we really going to go through this thing?" They were looking at the rip in the time space continuum and the Doctor had an unsure look on his face.

"Well, here's the problem," the Doctor said. "We could either make it without a scratch or we could die tragically."

"That's comforting," River said sarcastically. "Where's Clara?"

"Here I am!" Clara shouted as she jumped from the TARDIS. "I brought her in one piece just as you asked Doctor and what's this about dying horribly?"

"No, Clara, I said we could die tragically," the Doctor corrected her. "Not horribly. Pay attention!"

He made his way to the TARDIS and stepped inside next to Clara. "River, are you coming?" he asked her.

River glanced at the rip and back at the TARDIS. She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm only living once now so why the hell not!" She jumped aboard the TARDIS and made her way inside.

"How about you lot?" the Doctor asked. "I need my gang."

"You need us here for your return," Vastra stated. "There's no telling what is going to happen so we need to be ready here."

"Always thinking," the Doctor stated. "I love that about you Vastra!"

With a smirk she shook her head and said, "You're going to be late for a very important date."

The Doctor nodded and made his way into the TARDIS, the doors closed behind him.

**Toronto, present day**

The TARDIS landed in the alley in front of Felix's apartment. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor looked at his monitor to make sure he was in the right place. He laughs out loud when he notices he made it. "Brilliant work River!" he cheered. "You really do know how to make her work."

"I am the child of the TARDIS after all," River said with a smile. "Do we know who the Time Lords are?"

"Yes, well, no," the Doctor replied. "They could have regenerated so they could be anyone!"

"Doctor, can you explain?" Clara urged.

"Well, they could have regenerated if they are still Time Lords but I have the sense that they aren't. Clara, you aren't familiar with this piece of Time Lord technology but allow me to show it to you."

The Doctor moved to an area of the TARDIS and urged his companions to follow him. "This device is the Chameleon Arch," he explained. "It can alter any species into another species and most Time Lords use it to be human. After the Time War, I thought I had destroyed the Daleks once and for all. Turns out, I didn't. Anyway, I saved the Time Lords I could and the ones I saved were my granddaughter, her son and these three girls. It was all I had time for. They were the last alive in my army. They were the last ones to see our planet in tact."

The Doctor's eyes watered for a moment. "I had to hide them on Earth," he said. "Things were fine for a while with them being Time Lords but then came the Master. I had to hide them. All of them. There are only two of these arches left. I have one. It saves the Time Lord's essence in a pocket watch. I don't know where two out of the three watches are but I do have this one."

The Doctor held out the pocket watch. "Who does that belong to?" Clara asked.

"This belongs to my Aurora," he replied. "However, her name now is Sarah Manning and I have to find her."

The Doctor rushed from the TARDIS and out onto the street. Clara exchanged a glance with River who simply shook her head. They pair of them chased after him. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and examined the air. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed. "This way! Come on then!"

The Doctor found his way up a flight of stairs still following the sonic screwdriver. It led him directly to Felix's door.

"I like this place," River chimed in.

"Of course you would," the Doctor laughed. "Now then, time to unlock this door."

"Do we never knock?" Clara asked.

"There's no time for that," The Doctor urged. "I have to get these memories back into Sarah."

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver and unlocked Felix's door. "So there was metal on this door?" River asked. "You need one that works on wood."

"Yes, I know, but look! It worked!" the Doctor said with a smile as he stepped into Felix's flat.

Felix stepped out of his bathroom only to be confronted by the Doctor, Clara and River Song. He held up his hands and panicked.

"Oh dear God!" Felix shouted. "Take it all! I don't have much but just take it and go! Expect my art work, I need that but everything else. There's coke in the drawer! Take it!"

"Coke?" River asked confused.

"It's Vic's but it's okay," Felix said. "I bet he sent you. God, I knew it. Sarah gets me into all this trouble."

"Sarah," the Doctor repeated. "Are you Sarah Manning?"

Felix's face shifted from panic to confusion.

"Do I look like a Sarah Manning?" Felix replied. "Who are you and why do you want Sarah?"

"Well, hi there, I'm the Doctor," he greeted with a wave. "And these are my companions, River Song and Clara Oswin."

"Companions? You got two wives there mate?" Felix asked.

"What? Oh no! I'm only married to one of them," the Doctor replied.

"Who are you?" Felix asked again.

"Well, I'm a 900 year old or so Time Lord and these are humans," the Doctor replied. "I need to find Sarah Manning. It's very important."

"Time Lord? You're a Time Lord?" Felix said before he fainted.

"I hate when they do that," the Doctor complained. "Let's get him to his couch. River, use this screwdriver to heal him. I have to find Sarah."

"What about me, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"I need you to find anything you can about Sarah or any other Time Lord," the Doctor said. "Something tells me this won't be easy."

The Doctor smiled trying to reassure his companions as he ran out of the door back to his TARDIS. He was off to find Sarah Manning and restore her Time Lord essence. It surely was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Toronto**

Sarah got dressed up as Beth and stood in front of a mirror for a few moments. She changed her posture and began to talk. "You're damn right," she muttered. "No." She straightened herself out and tried again, "You're damn right!" She smiled. "Better."

With an unfamiliar purse over her shoulder, Sarah made her way to the front door. She looked around for Beth's car keys but couldn't find them. She noticed another pair of keys sitting on a table by the front door. She shrugged and grabbed them. She made her way outside and took three steps before she stopped cold in her tracks. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

She observed her surroundings and three things stood out. First, there was a car in the car park flashing its lights at her. Second, another car had pulled up in front of her. Third, there was a strange blue box. She was about to turn and run but a man grabbed her by her arm.

"Beth, where the hell have you been?" the man asked. "You missed work yesterday!"

Sarah turned around and was looking up into the man's eyes. "I-I was sick," she lied. "Really bad flu. I couldn't even talk and Paul is out of town so he couldn't help me. I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"You can get into the fucking car," the man said as he pointed to the passenger side of his car.

Sarah was hesitant. The first car was silent and the strange blue box now had it's doors open. There was a strange looking man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie staring at her. She didn't have many other options. All of them were screaming danger but she figured getting into the car was her best shot at getting out of it alive.

"Right, I'm really sorry," Sarah said with a nervous laugh. She made her way to the car and got into the passenger's side. The man made his way to the other side and got into the driver's side.

"You have to be more responsible," the man lectured. "You know your trial is today right? Are you even ready?"

Sarah stared at him like a deer in headlights and nodded her head. "Yeah," she lied as she looked down at sheet of paper that was in between them. "Art, I'm ready."

"You better be," Art said. "Both of our asses are on the line here."

Sarah took her eyes off the paper and looked behind her to the blue box. The doors were closed and the man in the bow tie was gone. She's seen that blue box. She knows who owns it. "The Doctor," she mumbled.

"What?" Art asked.

"Nothing," Sarah replied. "Let's get going."

Art put the key into the ignition and had the car come to life. However, before he was able to leave the Doctor jumped in front of the car. Sarah's eyes were wide. He put his hands out as to say 'stop'. Art shook his head and got out of the car. He drew his gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Art asked as he kept his gun on him.

"Now, now," the Doctor said. "Please put the gun down. I don't like guns. Allow me to introduce myself!" The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper from his jacket. He held it up. Art saw credentials for a shrink.

"A Doctor huh?" Art said with a shake of his head. "Well, get into the car. We have to go now. If you are over looking Beth's trial, this is going to look really unprofessional."

The Doctor blinked and his mind raced. "Right! Beth's doctor! Of course that's who I am! Right, off we go then!"

The Doctor got into the back seat and before Art could get into the car, he slipped Sarah the Time Lord watch. "This belongs to you," he whispered. "I know who you really are."

Sarah turned around. She stared at him with large eyes. She wanted to know what he was talking about. Who was she and how did he really know her? This face, she hasn't seen this face but she knew this man. How was that possible?

Art turned the car on again and drove off to the station.

**Minnesota**

Cosima finally tracked down Scott. He was moving from one classroom to the labs. She chased him down and stopped him before he go any further.

"Scott!" Cosima called out. "Hold up!"

He turned around to see her coming near him. He smiled crookedly and waved awkwardly. "Hi Cosima," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Listen this is going to sound weird but do you still have that watch on you?" she asked.

"Cosima, you know-"

"I know but this is really important," she urged. "I need to see that watch."

"I don't have it anymore," Scott said. "I had to hand it over to Delphine. You know her right? Maybe she can help you out."

"Great, just great," Cosima said sarcastically. "Why did you have to give it to her?"

"Oh, well, she asked for it," Scott said. "She's kinda involved in the project. I'm not sure what the watch is though. She might though."

"This is some top secret thing right?"

"Yeah, very," Scott said with a nod.

"What is the language that is on the watch? Can you at least answer me that?" Cosima asked.

Scott thought for a moment. "You won't tell anyone?"

"No, I won't," Cosima said. "I promise."

Scott looked around his area and leaned in to whisper, "Gallifreyan."

Cosima's eyes widened. "That language wouldn't happen to be from Gallifrey would it?"

He nodded his head. "It's alien," he said. "It's all really hush, hush. I don't even know what Delphine is looking for."

"Thanks Scott," Cosima said. She pecked him softly on the cheek and walked away leaving him blushing.

She was on a mission to find Delphine and to find that watch.

**Suburbia**

Alison found herself sitting at her kitchen table with a bottle of wine and pills sitting by her hand. She lifted the wine glass and tilted it towards her lips as the liquid ran down her throat, her eyes watered. She rocked slowly in her seat as she held the wine glass close to her body. Her thoughts were on the Doctor and the fact that Cosima was having the same dreams. She wondered if Beth had the same thoughts. She turned on the pink mobile and was about to text Beth but she noticed the time.

"Damn it," she muttered. "She's at work." She put the phone down on the table and continued to drink her wine. She had lost count of the bottles by the time the kids were home from school. She had them take the bus for the day because mommy wasn't feeling good. That was the excuse she gave them anyway. She couldn't pull herself together to be an adult at the moment. She couldn't get herself out of what was happening to her.

**Toronto**

Felix's eyes opened slowly only to be greeted by unfamiliar eyes. River Song was hovering over him with the sonic screwdriver in her hand. It glowed red and made a sonic sound as she passed it over his body. Once she noticed Felix was awake, River smiled at him. "Clara, I think he's finally coming to," she said.

"Excellent! How are you feeling? You hit your head on the floor," Clara informed him.

"Brilliant," he grumbled as he sat up. "What is going on? My sister was talking about Time Lords, she saw a girl kill herself and now this? What has Sarah gotten me into now?"

River placed her hand on Felix's hand. "I know this is going to sound really mad but the Doctor isn't human, he's from another planet and he's here to restore your sister's memories. The Sarah you know, isn't human. She's like the Doctor, they are both Time Lords."

Felix blinked. He stared at River in disbelief before laughing. "There is no way that is true," he scoffed.

"It's true," Clara chimed in. "Once the Doctor gets back with Sarah, you'll see."

"Is she still going to be my sister?" Felix asked suddenly. A childlike innocence came over him that not even Sarah has seen. A side of him he kept well hidden but now his walls were falling away at the thought of losing his family.

"Yes," River replied. "She will remember all the times you've had on Earth. When did you meet Sarah?"

"We were young and she was in an orphanage," Felix replied. "It was as if she came out of no where. She never really ages either. That's how I always remember her. Wait, no, what about her daughter? My niece, Kira, is she a Time Lord too?"

Clara and River exchanged looks of concern. River knows exactly what it is like to be half-Time Lord. She bit her lip nervously before she answered, "Yes and no. It's complicated."

"Well, explain it to me the best way you can," Felix pressed.

"She's like me," River explained. "A human with Time Lord DNA. In other words, she is half-Time Lord. Her mother is Time Lord and I assume her father was human."

Felix's breathing was shallow. "My niece is half-alien," he said. "What happened to my life? I was having carefree sex with a handsome lad just yesterday."

Clara chuckled. "How handsome?" she asked.

"Very," he replied with a coy wink. He deflected the situation with humour because it was the only way he's ever known.

They sat together in silence.

**Toronto, Police Department**

Sarah, Art and the Doctor arrived at the police department. As they stepped out of the car, Sarah could feel her heart jump into her throat. They made their way up the stairs and it felt as if Sarah was on her way to the executioner. Each step felt as if it were going to be her last. She felt the Doctor near her and for some reason she remembered walking with him. His face was different. He was older, this was another time. The memory washed over her. The pair of them walking over a grassy field in London. An invasion was underway. The Earth was in danger and she had to help him. She knew that day could have very well been her last. Under the burning sun, she can see them. Tall, overbearing humanoid figures walked over the fields and came to meet them. Sarah turned around to see the girl with bangs and the girl in dreads behind her.

They were armed with what she remembered to be sonic screwdrivers. She looked down at her hand and saw the metallic object held tightly in her palm. Her eyes peered over the horizon to see more of these figures. It came to her, these were Cybermen. She wondered if this was the end. She was snapped back to the present. Where she was Sarah Manning once again. The girl who has played this game so many times. The game of tempting fate and trying to survive as long as she could.

Once they made it inside, she is confronted by a room filled with police. She panicks internally. The Doctor notices this. He turns his head to her and whispers, "Excuse yourself to the wash room. Call your brother. I'll stall for you."

Sarah looked up at him. She gazed deeply into his kind eyes. She felt safe. It was as if he was a father figure and he was telling her it was all going to be okay. He was there for her. She nodded her head. "Art," she called him.

"Yes?" he replied as he turned to face her.

"I need to use the washroom okay?" she said. "I'll be two minutes, I just didn't have time to use it when I was home."

"Yeah, but no more than two minutes," he warned. "Your ass is on the line."

Sarah nodded and excused herself. She wasn't sure where the washroom was but the Doctor simply pointed. "It's that way Sarah," he said. "I know how much the medication can alter your memory." He turned to Art. "It's such a pesky side effect. Oh, and it also makes her a little sick so its best that I stay here. Can we go inside?" He took Art by his sleeve and with a very certain look on his face, he marched into the trial. This was a situation that the Doctor was far too familiar with.

Sarah made her way to the restroom. She opened the door and in a panic flung herself over the sink. Her head was spinning and now her whole world was falling apart. She had to call Felix. She fished in Beth's purse for her mobile. Once she located it, she began to dial Felix's number. The phone rang and rang. Finally, Felix answered.

"Sarah? What's going on?!" Felix shrieked into the phone. "There are people here for you telling me all sorts of things about you being a Time Lord!"

"Fee, what are you on about?" Sarah asked with a concerned look on her face.

"They are here now," Felix said. "The Doctor sent them. Did you find him?"

"Yes, Fee, listen to me," Sarah said. "Beth's a cop. I'm a bloody cop, Fee."

"Oh shit," Felix muttered. "As if things couldn't get worse huh?"

"It gets better," Sarah went on. "She's on trial."

"Bloody hell."

"What am I gonna do, yeah?"

"Is there a way out? You have to find a way out, Sarah!"

"The Doctor, he's here. He somehow convinced them that he's a psychologist or something. I don't know, Fee. He told them that I'm on medication and that I get sick. Hold on, yeah? I think I have a way out."

"Sarah, what are you doing? Sarah?"  
"Don't worry, I'm going to get out of this. I'm getting out of all of this. I'm not a Time Lord, whatever that is. I'm just me. I'm not a freak and I'm no one special."

"They say you're an alien," Felix informed her. "The Doctor is an alien too. He came here in something called a TARDIS. It looks like a Police Box."

"I saw it," Sarah said with a slight pause. She placed her hand over her mouth. "I have to go."

"Wait! Sarah-"

Before Felix could finish his sentence, Sarah hung up the phone. Her eyes had been on a soap dispenser. She quickly walked over to it and unhinged it from it's prison. She opened the bottom and tipped the bottle into her mouth. She chocked on the soap as it ran down her throat. She lunged her body over the sink, this was her tempting fate. This was her playing the game. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and for a moment she was lost. She didn't know who she really was. She wondered if she was even real at all.

The Doctor thought on his feet. While he waited for Sarah, he told them all of her condition and he made a statement. He had no idea what was going on but he was cleaver. He knew he could get her out of this and once he did, he could return her memory. It was all a matter of time. Before he knew it, Sarah was back in the room. They told her to take her seat.

She sat nervously in her seat. There was a microphone in front of her. They were going to record this. She looked over to the Doctor who was seated on the other side of Art. He also had a microphone near him. She wondered what he was saying to stall. She knew she could trust him. There was a feeling in her gut. Something she couldn't ignore.

"Alright, statement of Officer Elizabeth Childs amending record to show her version of the civilian shooting that took place the seventh of October this year," said a middle-aged man who was holding onto what looked to me official police records, "which resulted in the fatality of one Margaret Chen. In your own words, please. Begin by stating your name."

All around the board room and table were papers. She was overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room. She was trapped and now it was time for her to escape. She stared directly at the microphone and froze for a moment. This was it. It was now or never. She felt the pang of pain in her stomach as everyone watched her, including the Doctor.

"Any time Detective," said one of the officers in the room.

Sarah was about to lean over to state Beth's name but her stomach had other plans. She fell forward in her chair and began to violently vomit onto the table. She was up on her feet in moments. She was desperate and broken. This was the way out. She felt disgusted at that moment with a pang of slight guilt. Everyone rose to their feet.

The Doctor rushed to Sarah's side and took her outside. "I told you! So sorry about the sick," he said as he escorted her out. Art was close behind. The Chief told them to take a seat while they figured things out.

The Doctor, Sarah and Art sat awkwardly together. Art had a scowl on his face as well as Sarah, however the Doctor was smiling. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "So that went well!" he said.

Both Sarah and Art turned to him with a raised brows. "What the hell happened in there?" Art asked.

"I panicked," she replied. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything but I panicked," Art said with a slight sigh. He turned to the Doctor. "That was why she throw up all over our boardroom table?"

The Doctor nodded. "Stress can be a trigger for the side effect," he informed. "Once this is over, I should really take Sarah with me."

Art shook his head. "I was half-way kidding," he said. "Where as your wit gone, Beth? You used to call me dip shit."

"You don't have to babysit me, dip shit," Sarah said as she turned her head to him. "That's what I got the Doctor for."

Art nodded his head. The trial was rescheduled and it was suggested that Sarah go with the Doctor for her treatment. "Excellent," the Doctor said with excitement laced in his voice. "I'll be sure to babysit her and make sure everything is alright!"

He took her by the arm and began to escort her out of the building. "Come now, Sarah," he said. "Let's have a talk and see how you can better deal with this."

As he took her out of the building, Sarah aggressively pulled away from her. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry!" the Doctor apologized. "This is very important, Sarah."

He didn't head her warning and he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. "You have to come with me in my TARDIS. It is so important Sarah Manning. So very important."

"I'm not what you think I am," she fought him. "I'm just me. I am no one special!"

"You are the leader! Don't you see that?" he said as he gently shook her. "You are the key. You are so very special and you don't even know it. I once knew a woman like that. She didn't know she was the most important woman in the universe. You are important Sarah, oh so very important! So special and so rare!"

"Fine, show me what you have to show me," Sarah admitted defeat. Her body went limp in his grasp.

He smiled at her and took her to the TARDIS. He led her in and the moment she stepped foot inside she let out a gasp. The Doctor leaned on his console and allowed her to take it all in as he had done so many times before. "Go on," the Doctor urged. "You can say it."

"What is this thing?" she asked. "There is no way this is possible."

"Oh? No comment about how it's smaller on the outside, bigger on the inside?" the Doctor asked.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "That's cool and all but I'm more in awe over how this is possible and how it's actually happening to me. It's taking a lot for me to stand here you know."

"I do," the Doctor smiled. "Come with me."

He led her to a part of the TARDIS where the Arch was. Sarah laid her eyes on it and her mouth made an 'O'. "What is this?" she asked.

"This is how I hid you and your sisters," he explained. "There was a war, Sarah Manning, we lost everything. I managed to save a handful of us. I saved my granddaughter and her son. I also managed to save you and your two sisters."

"One of them is dead," she said. "She killed herself."

"What? How is that possible?" the Doctor rushed to the console. "No, that's not possible. All three of you are still alive." He rushed over to her and once again placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her dead in the eye. "We need you back."

He let go of her and reached into his jacket pocket to reveal the watch. It had the same lettering on it that she had seen in her dreams.

"Doctor," she called him.

He looked from the watch to her with a concerned expression etched into his ancient features. "Yes?"

"I've been dreaming," she said.

He nodded his head. "I know," he said. "There was a time where I used this watch as well. I was human for a time. I was John Smith."

"That's a unique name," she smirked.

"Say what you will but that day a woman named Martha Jones saved me and it was brilliant," he said with a smile. "Now, this will not hurt but you will feel a lot at once."

"Wait-" Sarah's voice was cut off as the watch was opened.

Her Time Lord essence glowed a shining gold colour as it hit her square in her chest. The essence flowed through her. Everything came back to her in a rush of colour, sound and explosions. She was Aurora, yes but she was also Sarah Manning. She had her human memories, her love for Felix and her daughter. She knew it all.


End file.
